1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying text associated with an audio file and an electronic device for implementing the same.
2. Background of the Invention
With the rapid development of the information age, the importance of an information input/output function and a data storage function has been emphasized in an electronic device. The electronic device having those functions can be classified into a portable electronic device such as a mobile station and a stationary electronic device such as an image display device, a refrigerator, and the like.
As the functions become diversified, the mobile station is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. Furthermore, those complicated functions may be also applicable to a stationary electronic device for the user's convenience.
In recent years, in order to implement such complicated functions, various new attempts have been applied in the aspect of the hardware or software. As an example, a user interface environment is provided to allow the user to easily and conveniently perform audio recording or retrieve and select audio files.
In general, audio recording may be implemented through a process of converting an analog voice signal being input in real time into a digital signal to store it in the buffer, and generating an audio file using the data temporarily stored in the buffer to store it in the memory.
The user may need to check the content of audio recording that was carried out at a previous time point such several seconds ago or several minutes ago during the audio recording (and prior to terminating the audio recording). To this end, the user may terminate audio recording being currently carried out, and then reproduce the stored audio file to check his or her desired content.
However, terminating audio recording every time and then reproducing the audio file, and then restarting recording again to check the content of audio recording carried out at a previous time point may be burdensome as well as somewhat ineffective for the user.